The Life of Richard Edelstein
by FancyFilthyWeeb16
Summary: In Salzburg,Austria lived Richard the "misunderstood" "oddball" "heathen" little brother of the Edelstein household and how his life went from being ignored by his brother Roderich to moving away from his rich background to becoming a "Bohemian Peasant" to taking over the world to moving on into the next decades
1. Chapter 1

It was around the 1650s-1700s and young Roderich was outside his house watering the plants when he noticed something strange happening to one of the flowers he walked closer to the Edelweiss growing in his garden.

When he saw it bloom he noticed a human being sitting in the Edelweiss rubbing his eye slightly the odd coincidence was that this baby looked similar to him except he had darker coloured eyes, he took the baby inside and placed him on his sofa.

Before going to his kitchen to eat a cake when he returned to the sofa out of nowhere the baby stole the cake slice and took small nibbles out of it before licking the cake crumbs of Roderich's face Roderich didn't expect that and didn't like having his cake taken from him.

"You brat stop that right this instant this is mien cake, not yours stop poking my face"

The dark brown haired baby boy then started crying, got off the sofa and went into Roderich's room for the rest of the afternoon until the doorbell rang.

Oh it's Odelia"!

"Hallo Roderich, what happened while I was out"?

"Not much Schwester"

Oh, my! It's a baby" she exclaimed happily while she held the baby in her

"What, that foolish child?"

"Roderich he's only a baby I wonder if he belongs to anyone here in Salzburg

"Odelia I found this heathen in the Edelweiss flower"

"Aww he must be a country like us, I'll go and make him some food he must be starving

"He ate mien cake earlier

"Hahaha he must have such a big appetite for Austrian deserts despite being so young"

"We need to think of a name for him"

"Well it has to be a strange name for such a bad baby"

"Roderich please" Odelia said as she flicked through the pages of a name book.

The small hand touched the area of the page saying Richard pointing to the Rich part.

Well we are quite wealthy that's what rich means

Richard? now that's a beautiful name that means you'll grow up to be a strong leader when you grow up,hey that's the same meaning your name has Roderich!"

Ok I'll call you Richard

The small baby then giggled happily clapping his tiny hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

(1814-1888)

It was time for Roderich to practice for his recital and Odelia was busy at the coffee house working.

Roderich had finished his first practice session when he heard a loud creak coming from his door.

"What do you want?" 

"B-Bruder would you l-like to play with me?" 

Roderich then slammed his head on his piano in frustration

"Nein Richard can't you see I'm busy composing"!

"I-I'm sorry Bruder I didn't know

"Richard your 12, you should now to work instead of play and for the last time GET OUT OF MIEN ROOM!"

After having the door slammed at him Richard started to sob but then as he walked over to his own room which had darkened due to the closed curtains next to it his frown became a crooked smile.

"I know I'll have a tea party I've seen Roderich host those"

he then went to his toy shelf and took out all of his teddy bears along with his miniature tea set.

"Now Teddy Baron and Teddy Frau it's time for Ich, Sir Richard's Tea Party

"Who wants cream strudel and sweet bread?"

"Ich do my my this cream strudel is delicious did you cook this yourself, Sir Richard?"

"Ja with a bit of help from mien lovely big Schwester Odelia she makes the best desserts in all of Austria and works at a coffee shop where she serves many nobles and delicate she's so amazing I wish I could cook as great as she does".

"I have a question, Sir Richard".

"Ja Frau Teddy ?"

"Why are you the only human at this party?"

"Well that's because no humans want to join in this party I would make them if I could but I'm a weak man compared to Roderich".

"Ja that's understandable why do Austrian people hate fun so much?" 

"Teddies they have to work and I tend to bother them but they are some of the most boring people I know except for mien Schwester she likes fun, but the government is broken, unlike my brothers partners we don't have proper healthcare like they do and they don't know about mien existence either *laughs maniacally* and in the future when I'm bigger I'm gonna put a stop to this imperialism more tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

(FLASH FORWARD TO 1850)

"Now that I'm a teenager I will tell mien bruder I will no longer be bossed around by him anymore"

"Bruder!"

"What is it Richard?"

"I am leaving I am going to become a peasant and you can't stop me". 

"You can't be serious you were born as raised to be a noble" 

"Oh I'm serious und I'm also starting a Democracy",

"You're just a kinder you can't start a movement like that at such a young age

"Watch me bruder or don't since you care more about marriage than about your family" and with that Richard left with his suitcase

Later on the 20th of December 1888 Richard had formed the Social Democratic Party of Austria.


	4. Chapter 4

(1924-1932)

After the First World War going into the next decade, there was a massive economic disaster known as the Great Depression many countries were affected but Austria and Germany got one of the short ends of the stick.

Roderich and Richard had also teamed up with their good cousins to help them with the situation he even had to take up a part time job as a bartender.

During Richard's school years he would hang out with a student who was also a regular customer at the coffee shop Odelia worked at and during the depression he reunited with that "classmate" only to find out that classmate was running for chancellor, had some innovative ideas to fix the economy, environment and even the health system.

Since Richard was founder of his new democracy this classmate was going to be his boss Richard had never had a boss before he felt special, his ideas were acknowledged and they got along well unfortunately for the citizens of his country and his cousins countries this also gave Richard great power like he had the world in the palm of his hands something he had wanted since he was a kinder.

This new movement in his country was one of the few things he felt truly passionate about he even had an army a powerful army with secret agents, thousands of tanks and material for some destruction of the universe.

His army needed some sophisticated uniforms luckily a young fashion designer named Hugo was available and Richard got to model some of these dashing new uniforms and Richard loved every second of it.

"He decided to also take up modelling except for when he had to wear short shorts which he found embarrassing he didn't mind modelling though during the clubs and events that would be provided entertainment for the fellow National Socialists.

"He didn't get to keep the clothes he modelled because he was still a teenager and was just really seen as a messenger boy by that classmate (Hitler's) fellow associates and officials.


	5. Chapter 5

(The following takes place during 1937, 1938,1939,1940,1945 and 1948

Richard admired many of his soldiers and political party members except for his fellow axis he didn't see Italy that much except for when he would be working with his cousin Ludwig. Feliciano was a good acquaintance but when it came to his government Richard disagreed with some of his choices and while his brief visits their he got quite confused when it came to their politics however since his boss was friends with Italy's boss at the time Mussolini Richard just kept his saltiness inside him because he didn't want to bother people like he bothered Roderich in the past.

"Even as a young adult he was still a Messenger Boy and Richard got to know many of the officials of Hitler."

"Including his animal friends Richard loved animals but he didn't like being given the task of walking them Hitler found out after the time Richard was supposed to be minding his dog Blondi only to end up seeing Richard roller skate down the neighbourhood struggling keep up with Blondi slipping on his own two feet.

Later on in the late 1930s Richard went on a visit overseas with his fellow political party member (John Rabe) to Nanking, China where a massacre was occurring well he knew Kiku was being forced by his government to torture China for all it was worth that didn't excuse how sickening and revolting his "Axis Partner" actions and Richard along with many other foreigners organized the International Committee for The Nanking Safety Zone where they would help provide shelter and food for the citizens, John sent many letters about the massacre as well as videos and graphic photos. 

However when Richard returned home he found out some of the Gestapo had detained John Rabe and his boss never got to see the letters about the atrocity Richard was outraged by the foolish acts of his agents he knew that he had to set some boundaries for them to follow to avoid an incident like that from happening again.

"So he invited the two gestapo members that detained John Rabe for a "talk in his office"

"You wanted to see us Mr. Edelstein?" 

"Ja! It's about how you acted to John Rabe upon his return" 

"He might have had something that would've harmed the Fuhrer".

"Oh, you imbecile dummkopf excuses for Agents HE WAS TRYING TO ALERT HIM OF A TERRIBLE MASSACRE THAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING IN NANKING,CHINA!"

"Why would he need to know that?"

"Because Japan's imperial army is the one behind it the army we are partnered with he betrayed us"

"I don't get what you're saying, Sir Richard"

Richard was starting to get tired of the way his soldiers were acting towards him he went into his cabinet and took out a leather crop that belonged to his cousin Gilbert

He exploded into a fit of rage as he gave the crop a hard grip in his fist.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO YOUR COMMANDER LIKE THAT!"

"NOW MEN UP AGAINST THE WALL" 

Richard then proceeded to lash his two agent soldiers hard

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR HOME WAS DESTROYED,YOU WERE FORCED AGAINST YOUR WILL TO EVACUATE OUT OF THE COUNTRY,BEING TORTURED MERCILESSLY IN EXPERIMENTATION LABS AND HAVING YOUR KIDS SLICED INTO PIECES"

We understand you now sir we will never detain an innocent member of the National Socialist party ever again"/

"Very Gut now GET OUT OF MY SITE"! Richard yelled as he put the crop back in the cabinet trying to cool himself down with a bottle of Fanta on his desk since food and drink was scarce besides a few rations and leftover candy from American soldiers due to English and American soldiers putting cement over the train tracks so they had barely any access to food. Because of the current situation Richard had to sometimes result to invading other countries he asked for consent of the countries he invaded though he learned that the hard way from his past experience of seeing what happened in Nanking. 

"So Feilks? I'm so sorry to say this but due to our certain situation I'll have to steal from you, kill some people and might end up invading you as well as kidnapping some of your citizens due to the rising syphilis epidemic."

"It's already falling apart, that epidemic is killing more people than cancer and I've had a history of invasion so go ahead" 

"Alright" said Richard feeling slightly unsure

You sure? And besides I could do some "other" types of invasion afterwards", Richard said tapping his fingers along the table seductively

"Ohhh sure I wouldn't mind that I've gotten used to this". 

Richard then undressed and went into Felix bedroom flicked off the lights and started to enjoy this "other" type of invasion more than the taking over countries type of invasion.

after time passed he occupied more countries and unlike Japan they didn't betray him.

Richard had some free time he usually spent it at festivals, dancing, modeling or seeing films one of which he and his boss enjoyed very much based of one of Richard's favourite fairy tales Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs which was ironic because Richard knew his Fuhrer wasn't too fond of real life dwarfs this film later paved the way for more animated films and the popularity of a certain company in America we know now as Disney.

Richard loved having power and having fun whether it was making the world aware of the dangers of tobacco, organizing funeral homes being the surgeon and the undertaker and spending time with his boss that didn't involve work, military or foreign relations.

Richard also knew of his boss's wife he would listen to his boss going on about how he loved her so much, would telephone her often and they would sometimes play Tennis together Richard admired their relationship and hoped that someday he will find his true love too.

Richard's interest got a bit too much when one time he decided to look like his boss, putting on a fake moustache, slicked back his hair and adding some glasses.

"Ah Adolf I was looking for wait"

"Am I seeing things or is there two of you?" 

"What do you mean I'm right here?" 

"Have you gotten taller?" 

"what the ..." Oh" 

"I'm Adolf"

"My mistake I mistook you for the young looking fellow next to you"

After that conversation, Richard's boss and he had a talk

"Richard, what on earth were you doing?" 

"I was trying to be like you"

"I want to be as strong and beautiful as you"

His boss blushed slightly but then started to lecture him

"Now Richard mien boy while I may be a powerful man my looks are not what you should be looking for"

"I have a unfashionable Charlie Chaplin moustache and to be honest I am getting quite old and that look it just isn't really you if you can get Hugo to give you ideas on how to make that look work for you then fine go if you really need to imitate someone go for the Scandinavians look their courage and legacy is the reason why the Aryan race was put in place you need to develop your own style Richard instead of imitating others.

I understand you respect me however you should know that someday I will die and will no longer be on this earth that time will eventually happen and you'll have to learn to handle life on your own two feet be unique, that's what I was and the reason why that school kicked me out they obviously had no taste in art.

Richard's mind was blown when he heard that lecture and kept it in his memory forever 

Richard then started to experiment with his looks growing out hair more so it looked unique compared to his family member's ,Richard then met one of his best friends during the battle of Kharkov in Ukraine while he watched some of the soviet soldiers only to see one of them didn't look like an intimidating Russian and that the person he noticed the person was a Asian he had dark brown hair with a small curl to the side covered by his red star military hat Richard then remembered in the past his cousin Gilbert and Uncle Germania used to go to this place called Korea to talk with someone called Joseon this person was Korean but the Korean didn't look too happy and had a emotionless expression on his face as well as some wounds on his face and arms so Richard walked over to him out of curiosity and concern.

"Hallo there you don't look like a soviet to me Richard said cheerfully at the Korean man

"Thanks for that," said the man with a strong Korean accent 

"And your name is?"

I'm Hyung Hyon Soo I'm Korean"

"Interesting Ich is Richard Edelweiss Edelstein I'm Austrian" 

"So what's it like to be in the scary Soviet army?" 

"It's shit" 

"How so?"

I was forced against my will by the imperial Japanese army along with my fellow men only to be captured by the Soviet Union and made to fight for them I just want to fight for somewhere that doesn't force me against my will.

"Hmm, well my army is open if you want it the last two dummkopfs were discharged anyways" 

"What is your army?" 

""The Wehrmacht but we'll put you in the Ostlegionen or Eastern units that's where our non-german soldiers are ranked we have soldiers from Finland, Armenia, Africa and Georgia".

"Now do you trust me?" said Richard as he held his hand out 

Sure? Hyung said as he lightly shook his hand

"Wait how will you get away with this and where will I live?" 

"I will just tell that Soviet that my army is taking you as a prisoner and I will try to make sure that you get enough food and water so you and your fellow Koreans can be well enough to fight "

"Thanks, I guess?" 

"Bitte" Richard said as he grinned carrying Hyung into his Luftwaffe where Hyung's men would soon follow"

Later on after arriving back in Germany and registering Hyung into the Wehrmacht since Richard was a medic he helped stitch up Hyung's injuries putting his arm into a cast.

Richard got along well with Hyung and even developed a small crush on him but he didn't let Hyung know (even if Hyung did sometimes find Richard leaving random notes about as well as awkward mornings where the cold tired Korean would be awoken by the eccentric Austrian staring at him with a wide grin)

also due to working and Richard's other past times he would only really see Hyung at work or at pubs where while he'd be sober on Fanta Hyung would be completely out of it after downing some soju (Korean rice wine) and then over dramatically telling Richard his stories about what Korea was like. However during Operation Neptune (D Day) Hyung was captured by American paratroopers where he was mistaken for Japanese soldier and Richard would never see him again until three decades later.  
Richard felt a bit lonely for a while until he was reminded there were still other Koreans in the Wehrmacht so he wasn't too sad about it he didn't have many close friends to begin with so it didn't worry him that much.

At some point after that Richard and his cousins arrived in Ireland (which unlike most other countries he had visited was not part of the axis or the allies Ireland was neutral)  
so they went to a local pub greeted by an attractive young lass with long curly ginger hair.

"Dia Duit gentleman welcome to Eire you must be exhausted from your long trip let's go to the pub and have some fun said the upbeat Irishman with strange long hair as he welcomed Ludwig, Gilbert and Richard into the pub"

"Hey, west don't you think that barmaid is pretty hot?"

"Do you know what else hot Gilbert is? These Potatoes they are delicious" *eats the roast potato on his plate*

"What? Not in the mood for beer, cousins are you being alright?"

"Ja I'm fine," said, Richard, as he walked over to the sofa where a young Irish frau was sitting

Richard felt quite awkward but tried anyways

"So um how did your country react?"

"The usual yelling at each other's throats, never making their minds up and making it look like it was all the opposite sides fault."

"Damn your country reminds me of what mien government used to be liked so narrow, I'm sorry you had to deal with such dummkopfs for humans".

"I know but I just kind of got used to it I can't do anything about it though I'd be chased with torches and pitchforks".

Nearby Gilbert was trying to be smooth with Ireland

"So I hear you like big muscled guys like mich?" 

"Of course lad we do" *smirks with him and shows off his muscled arms"

"It's amazing that my brother is able to be so attractive and easy going that even lads hit on him"  
"That's your brother?" said Richard blushing slightly

"Aye Brian is Ireland and I, Kelsie am Ulster one of its Providences"

"I've never seen a guy act like that before you're prettier though" 

"M-Me?" Kelsie then turned red and felt awkward

"Ja Ich don't think I've ever seen a frau like you except in fairy tale stories mien Schwester would read to me"

Kelsie shivered and reached for her tea cup when she noticed Richard's "sash" that had a certain sign (swastika) shown

y-you're a? She attempted to say 

"A National Socialist? ja I am surprised that your brother was so kind to mich and mien cousins usually we get harsh looks or are chased or screamed at, it's astonishing that your place welcomed us in with open arms" 

"I'm sorry I didn't intend to be rude I won't do that ever again," said Kelsie feeling sad 

"Oh nein I didn't mean it like that don't cry please, I was just saying how this was a breath of fresh air compared to our other visits".

"und I didn't mean to upset you like that I'm not really gut at socializing with frau's aside from my relatives", forgive mich?"

"I forgive you" 

Richard then lightly held Kelsie in his arms cuddling her before he said his goodbyes when it was time for him and cousins to go.

His happiness became sadness when Roderich had started to commit "war crimes" giving his party a bad name, and later on Richard heard the news of his boss's demise when he saw Martin Bormann and Erich Kempka running from the fuhrer's bunker which had exploded into flames.

He felt broken and emotionless before going through the different stages of grief and being scarred for life after seeing the Soviet red army invade.

He was about to give up when one of his fellow soldiers (Heinrich Harrer) walked into his boardroom

"Hallo Richard why are you feeling so depressed?

"I know that but I still can't believe my only boss is dead"

"We all have to leave at some point say how about you join me on my expedition to Tibet?"

"Oh ok I haven't travelled to Asia in a while sure why not"

And thus 7 years of Tibet happened Richard learned about Buddhism, China's new government and the Dali Liama.

Meanwhile Hyung's Place in the North of Korea was officially declared as a country known known as The Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea).

On the other hand in Ulster when Kelsie and her boss were trying to read out the eulogy of Richard's late Boss

It didn't go well and was far from silent.

"Look at that Bitch" 

"Please would you be quiet I'm trying to read out the eulogy" 

"Kraut Sympathiser"!"

"Stop it this isn't peaceful at all and it's disrespectful to the deceased"! 

"Hey, Lads let's throw rocks at this whore"! 

"Ahhhhh! Please would you leave me alone?"

Kelsie then walked home disappointed and annoyed her face covered in cuts from the rocks she couldn't believe what happened, despite the War being over for the rest of the world for her another war was just starting to cause more troubles.


	6. Chapter 6

(1955)  
This couldn't last when he was told to attend jury duty only to then find out Roderich had put the blame for the war crimes on him and after that it spread through many countries and Richard was publicly humiliated being called a monster,a tyrant and the only positive is that he and his soldiers and scientists were given a second chance when America gave them the offer to take part in Operation Paperclip which would later result in Man being on the moon for the first time two decades later.  
Richard had given up,only a few people loved him,he couldn't even know if he could ever meet them again,his only boss was dead,he was labeled a murderer monster by the public,his brother blamed him for crimes he didn't commit,his sister had moved to England to become a Spy and on the news he heard that John Rabe had been arrested.


	7. Chapter 7

(The 1950s/His Afterlife years)

"Richard had enough, he just wanted to change the world, but the more fascist ideas that were allowed the worse his reputation became, he didn't want to be a national socialist anymore because as the roderich's word had spread, everyone knew, there was no escape, while it was mainly the boss and his party that were exposed as fascistic, he still felt responsible for the world's corruption.

Richard took the last pistol he could find in his house and was about to pull the trigger when...he realized there were no bullets so he decided to send his soul to Satan instead.

He then started slowly evaporating and then he arrived in the afterlife

Richard knew what was coming but he accepted his fate

"God Ich know I did some pretty messed up things, I stole, I lied I committed almost all of those "ten commandments of yours I deserve the worst of fates do your worst I deserve it all I did was destroy everything anyways"

"God ist that you?"

"No you fool Bwahahahaha I'm Lucifer or as you may know me Satan"

"Oh the First dark leader it's a pleasure to meet you my Lord of darkness" said Richard as he bowed

"Same to you my boy now sinning in most cases isn't that bad to be honest being in heaven is worse trust me I used to be an angel before being a leader of this grand universe, but you committed lots of sins so your visit will be longer than a summer holiday"

"Now Richard make yourself at home also as a citizen of hell you must be taught of the 11 satanic rules of the earth and be given immortality and powers beyond your wildest imagination"!

"Wow!"

Richard then found what he would say is his holiday home where he went to local book store to find books about these rules and how to master those "powers".

Richard learned to respect his new homes laws then he followed the spell incantation he held a small crystal in his hand while carving a pentagon over the pavement near his backyard when he had "Magical Devil Transformation".

He felt like a Fairy from his Brother Grimm stories

He was soon flying and doing all sorts of gymnastics on gravity"

"When his shirt became a small pin up red dress?

His back soon was covered by some butterfly bat wings

Horns grew from where the sticking out strands in the middle of his head was

His legs had light pink knee length socks and his feet were covered in Cherry Red Mary Jane's

/he loved his new powers then he looked in the mirror

"Ich looks like a frau that means I AM FABULOUS"! Richard said cheerfully putting his hands on his cheek in a dainty fashion making a fancy pose, openly acknowledging his femmine side

Richard soon became somewhat of a celebrity in hell known for TV, film, literature amongst other things

even redoing his favourite type of invasion that resulted in him being some sort of fetishist he particularly loved BDSM and learned how spanking can be used to pleasure someone and since he enjoyed his "new look" so much he started a hobby of "cross-dressing" and learned that it was perfectly ok to like and experiment things.

"His kinkiness was so wild it was taking over his past love of politics which made him ecstatic as he had finally found a passion to focus on to distracting himself from his past demons.

Then Satan had to tell him his rehabilitation was over and that he was allowed to go back to earth

Richard had doubts but then he remembered about his sister and some of his few friends on earth

With a snap of Lucifer's fingers Richard was back on earth, resting in a chilly field


	8. Chapter 8

(The mid-70s)

When Richard awoke he was laying in the snow wearing a dark green jacket looking like he had collapsed

people were staring when he stood up but he didn't care he decided to pay his cousin Gilbert a visit only to greeted by a large wall, "huh?" he said feeling confused only to then find out it was the soviet union's doing.

later on, he was asked by Roderich's boss to visit Pyongyang (the capital of North Korea)to discuss business and politics Richard felt bored about it at first only to find out it involved someone familiar

Called Hyung

"Hallo Hyung long time no see"

"Do I know you?"

Ja you do remember back in WWII when I helped you out?

"Oh your that Richard guy"

"Ja"

"You've gotten more annoying since then"

Danke for the compliment

"Is this guy dumb?" Hyung said to himself rolling his eyes

After that Richard convinced Hyung to move to England with him where they visited several hot spots such as the Bat-cave (a famous goth club) in England where they joined the Punk and Goth Subcultures and they learned about hippies, and Vietnam.

They later became great friends but they would have the occasional argument 

Hyung also made a cartoon totally not looking like Disney based on his countries experiences with other countries personifying them as anthropomorphic animals this cartoon was later known as Squirrel and Hedgehog and is still popular to this day in North Korea with the show getting a reboot in the early 2000s involving a certain fox character who may not have certain popularity on the internet of certain pictures Richard would see in Hyung's browser.

Richard found out about arcades and got Gilbert into shooting games while he was into puzzles and platformers.  
Richard felt like a Teenager again but in a "happier" decade that was probably due to his time skip

The 70s were groovy but for Kelsie, it was a nightmare due to havoc occurring in her country.


	9. Chapter 9

With every new millennium, there would be more adventures to be had

with the Berlin Wall dropping Richard finally got to spend some quality time with his cousin's, grunge music was the hip thing with bands like smashing pumpkins and Nirvana, fun video games and quality television it was a great time to be alive Not for Hyung though.

(due to Hyung moving back to Korea during negative conditions while Richard remained in London)

"mmm Ich wonder what's on the news today" said Richard as he sat on his armchair and turned on the television

"It has been reported today that North Korea has been put into a state of crisis and emergency they are experiencing a massive famine, many civilians have died, children have been orphaned food is scarce and the health care facilities are inadequate"

"HYUNG!" Richard screamed

Richard then went over to the UN building and requested something important

"Richard, what's the matter?"

"There is a crisis happening right now in North Korea and we need to act fast people are starving more than the Irish potato blight, many are dying and the health care supplies are terrible we must negotiate some trade to get North Korea the supplies they need."

"Oh my this is serious Yes Richard I will get right on that and will convince the rest of the members to help donate."  
"Danke"

Richard then packed up his medical supplies and went off to the airport

"So Sir where you planned to depart to today?"

"North Korea"

"b-but sir that country is experiencing a famine as we speak"!

"Ich don't care" Richard then started to say one of the chants he learned in Hell which helped him hypnotise them into letting him go on a flight to North Korea

After trying reform what he did with John Rabe during the Nanking Massacre back in the day providing food, healthcare, and shelter he ran straight to Hyung's apartment

"Richard w-what are you doing here"? said the lanky,faint,Hyung as he hard coughed

"Why would I let my cute Hyung starve? you know me better than that" Richard said smiling acting slightly obnoxious"

"But Richard I'm fine"

"Hyung you wouldn't even last on the battlefield you'd just keep collapsing"

"Richard I have you know I have a very strong military and it would be you collapsing not mich"

"Well back when Ich had a strong military we didn't have much food but luckily we had plenty of rations and supplies to survive unlike you who has less food than Africa".

"I however have came all this way and have given many of your citizens shelter, food, and proper health care"

"Now I am going to take you to my home where I can nurse you back to health and keep an eye on you until the situation in your country improves"

"you must be joking "

Richard then helped back up Hyung's belongings and picked Hyung up, placing his arms around him and ran with all the way to the airport even on the bus.

When he was back home he placed Hyung on his sofa and went to get his medical supplies with some food, however, he was also wearing a light pink nurse uniform with a matching hat and gloves.

"Did I really stoop this low?" said Hyung to himself

"before you eat Hyung I need to give you a check up", said Richard in a strange lively tone

"Now show me your chest please"

Hyung then proceeded to scream

"It's just so I can see your heartbeat" Richard reassured Hyung raising his eyebrow

"Fine" Hyung sighed as he started to unbutton his shirt to let Richard use his stethoscope

Hyung breathed in and out, his heartbeat was regular but the lack of food had made his body weaker and thinner

"Before you eat I'll have to get you some medicine to fix your stomach and throat"

"Wha?" (gulp)

"Now you may eat"

Hyung then took hold of his fork and spoon and eat the small banquet provided b

mmmmm "This is actually good Richard who made these"?

"I did of course but I did take some inspiration from mien schwester Odelia who makes lots of deserts

"Do you have any more of this?"

"Of course Hyung I can't believe you actually like my cooking"

Later on Hyung got better and decided to be a footballer while Richard decided to give singing a try with the rising innovation of "Europop" from Scandanavia all the way to Germany and Romania.

Ok Richard I'm just back from the match... Who are you? asked Hyung as he saw Richard wearing bright heart shaped glasses, a sequined shirt and jeans with a feather boa round his

neck.

you look like one of those punk guys we saw during our trip to England why the flashy clothes?

Don't you see Hyung it's the new trend Europe's pop music scene is very cool and since Ich love that swiss cheese

I've decided to become a europop singing sensation

Oh I never thought you of all people would want to be idol?

Hyung seriously I've loved being in the spotlight since I was a little kinder dancing, performing, Pleasuring *wink* I am a beautiful Bohemian that's a fancy term Francis thought me.

Richard that may be your definition of the "western idol" but in Korea the real true idol is pleasing teen girls, crossdressing with expert choreography and being non-threatening like a character out of a girls manhwa.

You like crossdressing too Hyung? I never knew that und that is sort of like you Hyung you have millions of followers on MSN, you are very attractive, you are a gentleman to any frau you see and your very athletic.

"Richard shut up I'm not Justin Timberlake or a member of H.O.T, I can out breakdance you anyday, I can't stand AOL and what are you Gay?"

"Please I am not Gay I am European"

"That's surprising all the kpoppers in my country constantly "ship" the band members "

"mmmm You like K-Pop don't you Hyung?"

"I, I, I, I IYAH! Yes I do I'm a closet fanboy you know my secret I like chicks and men and I read manhwa ahhhh!

"Hyung chill out it's fine to be into that I used to read Fairy tales and I also like chicks and men it's fine Hyung I support you in your fandom life"

"Good it's just my brother, in his country it's not really normal in his place, it's not illegal but it's more underground than how it is on MSN and KPop message boards"

"Hyung you are Fabulous and it's good to be Fabulous so since you come from the land of boyband pop music heaven could you help mich with mien singing"

"Ne" replied Hyung as he went to the radio and put in the cd

Anyeong Richard

Hallo Hyung

Do you wanna go out?

Ja Hyung

let's roll

I'm a Amazing princess in this world

Life can be Tragic, and sometimes matches our aesthetic

Ich can style mien hair, and dress mich anywhere

Imagination and Infatuation

Come on Richard let's Mosh together

I'm a Fabulous Princess in this world

Cyber Raves are necro and where their hair that is plastic

I change my hair everyday and you can find me anywhere

My fascination is in life's creation

I'm a Austrian l in a fancy world

Tie me up spank me hard I'm your little secret"

You're my Idol, Life and soul feel the glam in darkness

Kiss Kiss here snap snap here your a celebrity

You can spank you can play but I'm always yours

Iyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I'll Walk the walk, here them mock und point und tease

I'm a falling star I used to be the bees knees

Come in the Mosh Pit Richard you're missing out

Destroy the town, flaunt about, fool around showing off mien vanity

Oh Ich am having so much fun

Well Richard it's only just started

Oh Ich Liebe Dich Hyung *kiss*

Richard I, I don't do that again

what? it's in the lyrics

for a while Richard rose to stardom before going on a hiatus

The 90s truely were a chill cool year oh and they watched anime and snuggled or something.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyung and Richard were out traveling again this time in Northern Ireland because Richard remembered another old friend of his who he couldn't remember the name of who happened to live there and wanted to reunite with her.

"Richard why are we in Ireland again?"

"Because Hyung I remember once during WWII I talked to this very adorable frau called Kelsie and she was from this place she was providence called Ulster?"

"Oh Ulster I remember back in 2001 when I was testing a new nuclear rocket the Ulster Television news station did a story about it"

"Cool I do hope I can find her somewhere here but while we are looking let's check out the sites here

(Montage start)

"Richard how many rock and Pop cds can you buy in one store?"

"All the cds Hyung ok so I've got Green Day, Bowling for soup, ACDC, Lady Gaga, Paramore, Fall out Boy etc."

A dark blonde haired girl then walked into the store and bought some Black Veil Brides, Simple Plan and My Chemical Romance cds

*whistles* Hyung isn't that alternative chick with the headphones kind of cute

I guess anyways Richard I'm still trying to choose some cds for myself thank you very much

I would like some of the latest hits by Shinee, Exo, BTS, Big Bang, Red Velvet, Girls Generation and Jezi

I am sorry sir but we don't have any of those artist's cds available at our store

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO KOREAN POP CDS HERE"!

"Hyung chill I'm sure there's other artists that aren't foreign that they might have?"

"Well I do like Eminem and this One Direction group they remind me of BTS and the Beatles a little bit"

"Hyung that's a bit much besides there are music elitists in the store so pay for those cds quick"

"Ok and they are paid for"

"I'm a bit peckish let's go to get something to eat what you up for American food, Japanese food, Italian Food, Chinese Food or Mexican food"

How about food that will make you shut up on a platter

Alright we'll have American food you're lucky I'm rich though

"Richard we are both rich wealthy countries"

"Oh yeah" ^^

All these musicians and hippies make me feel like I'm in the 70s again Hyung

"Ewwwwwwww Hyung I smell smoke that's gross"

"Ha-ha look at the fag over there with his girlfriend"

"Hyung who said that?"

"I recall when we visited England they were called "chavs"

"Well I hate those chavs"

Ha well I'll give them something to mock about

*fakes a British accent"

"Let's run Richard"

"McDonald's really?"

"Well it has the same name as the cool man on that American tv show"

"American food Richard I've never had that before"

"You have a fast food restaurant in your own country"

"I meant European imitations of American food"

"Excuse Me Hyung Germany is where the hamburger originally came from"

"That's your cousin"

"Why? He makes great food"

"Ok Hyung what would you like to order?"

"Mmm I'll just have some chicken nuggets, chicken strips, large fries, mayonnaise and cola"

"Gut and I'll have a Quarter Pounder Cheese Burger with medium fries, cola und Mozzarella Cheese sticks"

"This is good for American food"

"Richard waits"

"What?"

"There's that girl again the girl from the cd store"

"She's been following us a lot today"

"Maybe she's mien soul mate"

"I'm gonna go talk to her first"

"Hello there it's nice to meet you I'm Hyung I see you like Green Day too?

"Y-yes"

"What's your name?"

"Kelsie, Kelsie Ui Neil Kirkland

""So do you come to Belfast often?" 

"Yes I live in Belfast"

"So How's your day?"

"It was ok I guess"

"I see you like emo music do you want to go to the box nightclub with me and my friend Richard?"

"Sure"

(Later at the Nightclub)

"So I didn't know you liked Panic! At the Disco"

"I do they are one of my favourite emo bands what emo bands do you like?"

"Mm I'm more of a scene person but I don't mind Paramore, fall out Boy, Green Day, Bowling for Soup, All American Rejects and Taking back Sunday"

"I've ran out of questions I'm not really good at *blushes* talking to nice guys who aren't my brothers"

"Oh Ich understand I have a very annoying older brother I'll ask the questions then frau"

"So what do you think of politics nowadays?"

"I'm sort of a socialist I guess despite being in a right wing country" 

(In his mind: wow I can so relate) "Same here you know I actually *whispers* represent the democratic side of Austria"

"Mmm ok and why are you whispering it? I don't really know about the politics of the rest of Europe with the exception of the daily EU ramblings I see on the news are you the one known for slavs and pastries"

"Nein I'm the one known for Classical Music, Aristocracy, Powdered wigs, Polka Music and High Alp Mountains"

"Austria? The place near France, Germany and Italy located near Czechia, Slovakia and some of those other countries"

"Ja"

"Isn't there already a personification for that country my brother Arthur sometimes hangs out with him"

"That's the annoying Older Brother I was talking about, wait you're aware of Personified Countries?"

"Of Course my Brothers are Scotland, Wales, England, Northern Ireland and Republic of Ireland"

"Wow I thought you were a human this probably sounds strange to the humans"

"I don't represent a country though I represent the Irish providence of Ulster"

"U-Ulster? I-I-I (Has Flashback which makes his demonic powers activate a privacy barrier for him to think and try to recollect the memories)

"Hyung then walked by casually to the table where Kelsie and however he was slightly drunk on Soju and noticed Richard zoning out so since he noticed Richard was vulnerable this time to Hyung's cringe-worthy ramblings and quotes he walked over to Kelsie and said

"Hey you see that annoying, strange Richard dude he's a fascist"

"A fascist?"

"No a National Socialist"

(Kelsie then also zoned out after that by the time both Kelsie and Richard had remembered their past, the last time they met and each other's names while Kelsie was still mildly confused the DJ near the dancefloor had started playing a well-known Baroque pop emo song by Panic! At the Disco)

"To match the mood Richard then delicately danced Kelsie over to his demonic barrier where he started to sing…

"Oh, well, imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words,

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to the waiter, "And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame my poor pride for a long time has been my lost Lenore".

"Richard and Kelsie then jumped out of the barrier where Richard started to roast Hyung as sound as he "burst his bubble"

"I chime in with a"

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of...

With the naive drunk Hyung being weirded out Richard then turned to Kelsie and continued singing

"Oh, well, in fact, Well, I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved,

Well, this calls for a toast

So, pour the champagne

Oh, well, in fact, Well, I'll look at it this way

I mean technically our marriage is saved,

Well, this calls for a toast,

So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne!

After repeating the chorus, Hyung coming to his sober senses and the crowd applauding at Richard's surprisingly good singing voice

Richard then gave Kelsie a big unexpected hug

""Kelsie, it's been so long I knew I recognized you from before it's great to see you again"

"Richard, it's great to see you too and your singing was awesome"

"Well I do like to "evacuate the dance floor" Hyung I found her I found Ulster"

"You did Richard? Are you sure this is Ulster isn't she the girl we met earlier today?"

"You haven't changed either Hyung I see your doing much better nowadays"

"She remembers me as well, I um"

"You know the north sometimes means the hotter side of the country and I'd say you're looking quite hot and red Hyung?"

"Shut up Richard I'm no longer a soviet so red means nothing and besides if I still was you'd be on your knees scared like a child

"Hyung you take that back, Red is one of the signature colours in your country, and don't bring up my secrets in front of mien new girlfriend"

"At that moment all three of them blushed weirdly at each other

"So wanna maybe go to back to your place, ask questions about life and the universe and watch anime?"

"Sure that sounds fun"

(Later on In Kelsie's place)

"Why did you even declare Ulster as your girlfriend, you only met once?"

"Because Ich knew when we first met that we were made for each other like a Billd Lilli and an Aryan Ken"

"Such Cheesy pick-ups lines from you at least in K Drama's they actually have development in the character's relationships"

"But Hyung I know you feel the same way underneath that cold communist heart of yours"

"NE,NE I do, you finally unlocked this secret level in this diffident Korean's heart Richard I like you as a work partner,Roommate,friend,best friend,chum,mate,soulmate,Close Acquaintance, Comrade and my own name Hyung"

"That's Beautiful"

"In Korean Hyung is also a term we males use for older male friends I feel that for you romantically"

"Awwwwww"

"Hold On is you saying we have a love triangle on our hands because if that's true then I'm taking the last packet of ready salted Doritos"

"Don't you dare Kelsie you know I like those chips"

"Me too too much salt may be bad for your heart but I'm sure my cold heart will never change even if it's covered in salt particles now give back that crisp packet Kelsie!"

And that's how Richard went from being a unwanted brother, to starting a democracy, to WWII,meeting his future friend lovers, to entering the afterlife, to being a 90s euro pop sensation to being a happy lover living with a cold Korean and a shy Irish woman his two best friend no polyamory friends in the entire world.


	11. Chapter 11

What is your name and age?

I'm Richard Edelstein and I appear to be 22 years old but I'm centuries older

What are your occupations?

I was a messenger boy and bartender during the Great Depression and Second World War

As well as a model, medic and part time artist

Do you have anything romantic going on?

I had an ex called Francis Bonnefoy but we had too many differences and it was killer literally

I later met a Korean called Hyung and Kelsie an Irish frau from Northern Ireland

Attempting a polyamorous relationship was messy I still platonically love Kelsie but my heart belongs to Hyung

How were your struggles in the past?

Well it's certainly been a train wreck ran away at 14, emotionally and mentally abused by my brother, always being seen as different and not good enough but being a sadist you sometimes have trouble with sympathy sometimes you feel it but can't show it and sometimes you can show it but you don't feel it you know?

What are your views on the LGBT community?

Neutral while I am supportive of them there are some bad apples in the basket people who have changed the definitions of terms like feminist and sexist I myself identify as a Bi romantic homosexual, Hyung is Bisexual and Kelsie is questioning

Gender wise I can understand why people don't always feel like a man or a woman being raised by sister and surrounded by traditionally "masculine" "manly" cousins I did feel like an outcast

I guess I'm a fem boy? I've never really been super insecure about my body but I've just been more of a "femmine" person

What was Hitler like personally?

He was a calm kind man he was like a father figure to me

He would take me out to see films, opera and theatre shows

And when we were in school we got along but then we realised that ruling the world also results in destroying the world.

Kelsie: Richard you do realise some watchers might not like Hitler and are part of allies

Richard: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Francis I was a horrible boyfriend I'm sorry England that I have better control over youth than you I'm sorry America for making my political party into a right exclusive label ever heard of neutrality?

Hyung: calm down Richard the interview is over now

Richard *sneering at Hyung*: funny since that was the name of a film that offended you so much you got salty with

Hyung: Excuse Me kraut cum face

...the end?


End file.
